Jake The Great Jedi
by ichinawa101kyoubi
Summary: years have passed since the Great Aniken Skywalker has eencountered something as Mysterious and powerful as this young boy. Being totally oblivious to the fact that he can destroy everyone in the Galaxy, he still has his mind set on training the boy. hmmm
1. Chapter 1

_**Jake the Great Jedi**_

_**Chapter 1: **__**A New Discovery**_

**Jake has always been a powerful person. Since birth, he has been able to use the force to move things with his hands. When he was a toddler, he finally discovered how to move things with his mind. When he was 13 years old, in 8****th**** grade, he was rarely picked on because of his powers. Because of how strong the force was with Jake, he was very intelligent. Ever since he learned how to use the force, he wanted to be a Jedi. He had read a lot about them and he became very curious and interested in the ways of the force and wanted to discover how to properly use his powers to help keep peace in the universe. When he was only 15yrs old, he began experimenting on making himself his very own lightsaber from the scraps and junk parts that he found on the desert planet of Tatooine. He devoted all of his free time into doing this. Finally, after about a year of trying and failing, he finally did it. He finally created his very own lightsaber from broken junk parts. After he had constructed his first lightsaber, he immediately started playing with it. Twirling it around in his room like it was a toy. He started "playing Jedi" in his room with his lightsaber. He got so carried away, that he accidentally slashed a hole in his door. There was a loud searing noise as the lightsaber made contact with the sand wall door, burning that part of the wall into glass which instantly shattered due to instability and spontaneous transformation. This happened just as Jake's mom past by the door. The noise startled her, making her drop the laundry on the floor. She stopped what she was doing immdiately and walked into Jakes room. "Jake? What are you doing?" she asked politely and with much question in her voice. Jake hid his lightsaber the second he heard the door open. **

"**Nothing Mom, It was nothing," Jake responded with a convincing voice. **

"**Nothing? Jake, your door has a window now. What are you experimenting with this time?" She replied in a meaningful tone. Jake was embarrassed as he reached into a small box on his desk and pulled out his lightsaber, and walked over to his mom with it. He held his hands out towards his mom with his lightsaber laying innocently in the palms of his hands. **

"**This," Jake responded shyly. His mom reached and picked it up from his hands and started scanning it from ever angle, trying to figure out what it was. She finally held it out in front of her and pressed the button on it. The lightsaber ignited ferociously, scaring his mom stiff. **

"**Jake! You built a lightsaber!? Why would you build a lightsaber?" his mom replied in an outburst.**

"**I want to be a Jedi Mom, you know that," Jake responded**

"**You are too young and live too far away from couresaunt to be a Jedi, and I forbid it"**

**"But why Mom?"**

**"****Because, you're too young and I need you to stay here with me. I'm getting old"**

"**Your not that old Mom"**

**"Not yet I'm not, but I'm getting there. Now figure out a way to fix this door so that when we have company over, they can't spy on you when you're changing, and trust me, that one girl who lives next door wouldn't hesitate"**

"**Veronica isn't like that mom"**

"**That's what you think. Well, you better find a way to fix this door"**

"**And what if I can't?"**

"**Then I guess you wont be getting this back," his mom replied, referencing his lightsaber. Then she left, closing the door behind her. There was a brief pause while Jake took a moment to comprehend what had just happened. Suddenly, he sensed the presence of some one in his room. He turned around and there stood a girl named Veronica. She had soft looking skin that was so bright in the sun hitting her face through his window that she looked like an angel. She had brown hair that went down just passed her shoulders and crystal blue eyes. She wore old and raggedy cloths. A purple shirt with holes all through it with various rips at the ends of it. She was wearing a dirty white shirt under her purple shirt so that the rips wouldn't reveal too much of her body. "Would be" brown pants that were torn from the knees down to the point where they were more like long shorts. She had on socks that came about half way up her calves, and cloth shoes with thin rubber soles. This was the typical outfit for everybody in the outskirt village of Mos Eisley.**

"**Hey Jake," she said in a pure and angelic voice.**

"**Hey Veronica," Jake replied**

"**I see you finally made your **_Fabulous_** lightsaber"**

**"Yeah, finally. After a year of hard work, experimenting and research, I created a lightsaber that I can call my own just to get it taken away"**

**"Boy, that's harsh. Sorry"**

**"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong"**

**"Yeah, but it still bums me that all your hard work had gone to waste"**

**"Well, unless I figure out how to fix sand wall," Jake said as he put his hand on his head, going deep in thought.**

**"Well now that you know-"**

"**AHA!!! Why don't I just build a new sand wall for my door? That would be much easier than trying to repair this one."**

**"Hey, that's an idea."**

**"Naw, Really? I had no idea that that was an idea," Jake said in a sarcastic tone.**

"**Ok, let's go get some sand," Veronica suggested in a playful, almost kiddish voice**

"**Alright, hold on. Hey mom, I'm going to the junk yard to find parts to fix the door!" Jake yelled to his mom without leaving his room. Jake and Veronica heard a faint "ok" so Jake left out the window how most kids would do in Tatooine.**

**"Wait... You were serious?" Veronica called out to Jake she hesitantly followed him out through the window.**

**Jake and Veronica started walking down the streets of the village heading out towards the outskirts of town. This place referred to as "The Outskirts" was out away from the town and deep into the vastness of the desert.**

"**So, why do we need to go to the outskirts just to find sand for a sand wall?" Veronica asked with extreme curiosity.**

"**Because, the sand used for sand wall is very fine, clear, and undisturbed. You're not going to find any sand like that around Tatooine. This I promise you." Jake replied.**

**Before they reached the boarders of town, Jake walked up to a sand speeder used for traveling into the outskirts. **

"**Jake, is this speeder yours?" Veronica asked cautiously**

"**No, so hurry and hop on," Jake replied impatiently. As soon as her body touched the speeder, Jake took off out into the desert so fast, Veronica nearly flew off the back. They went so far out into the desert that Mos Eisley was barely in view, way far off in the distance and stopped. They were in the middle of nowhere. Jake got off the speeder and walked a little ways away from the speeder and crouched down to examine the sand.**

"**You want me to just stay here?" Veronica asked**

"**Yeah, just stay over there on the speeder," Jake responded as he further examined the sand. He noticed that there were irregular patterns in the sand, **_**"This sand must have been disturbed recently," **_**he said to himself, deep in thought. Then he started feeling vibrations in the ground, like something was moving underneath him. He stood up slowly and started looking around.**

"**Is something wrong?" Veronica asked. Jake didn't reply. "Hello? Anyone ho-"**

**"**_**Shhhhh!!!!"**_** Jake interrupted.**

"**Hey, don't you shoos-"**

**"**_**Shhhh!!!!" **_**Jake repeated. Both of them were still and silent. They heard a rumbling in the ground. Jake ran as fast as he could to the speeder and hopped on. He immediately hit the clutch and spun around, flying straight back to town. Jake heard the rumbling follow them. **

"**What's going on?" Veronica asked**

"**We are being followed," Jake responded.**

"**Followed!? By what?" Just as Veronica finished her question, a giant sand snake exploded out of the ground, right directly behind them.**

**"THAT!!!" Jake replied as he hit the clutch harder. These sand snakes lay about 150 to 300 feet long. They have one mouth and three pincers which were used to catch prey. Its skin is rough, scaled and very sharp with plates sticking out in various places on its body to help propel through the sand. This sand snake's body was roughly 35-40 feet around. It slammed its body into the ground next to Jake and Veronica, causing a tidal wave of sand to come hurdling at them, flipping their speeder and burying them and the speeder half way under the sand. When the wave had ceased, Veronica and Jake dug their way out of the sand with great haste and turned to face the sand snake. It was gigantic. It balanced its body to show its full length and let out a mighty roar of dominance. **

"**Jake, what do we do," Veronica asked. Jake didn't take his eyes off the sand snake for a second while he decided what to do. **

"**Veronica, I'll distract this thing while you get the speeder," Jake finally responded.**

"**What!? Are you crazy!?"**

**"Yes. Just do it. Trust me," Jake said as he started running towards the giant snake. When the snake saw Jake running at him, it lunged full force at Jake in an attempted to smash him. Jake jumped out of the way just in time then jumped on top of the snake using the force to help him jump. He pulled a rope out of his belt and wrapped it around one of the scales on its back to help him hold on. While the snake roared, squirmed and thrashed all over the place, Veronica found the speeder and started digging it out of the dunes. "Hurry up, Veronica!" Jake yelled. Veronica hurried as fast as she could to unbury the speeder. Meanwhile, Jake was struggling with the beast. It finally whipped its body around and sent Jake flying, screaming as he flew through the air.**

"**Jake!!!" Veronica yelled in great concern for Jake. He hit the ground with a dull thud followed by a small splash of sand. The snake looked in the direction that the vibrations from Jakes body against the ground had come from and charged at him, lunging its mouth, wide open, at Jake. It was a hit. The monster had Gotten Jake in its mouth. Veronica stopped moving completely, awestruck in shock at what had just happened. The monster balanced its body back up and gave out a proud roar. Veronica, weeping continued to dig up the speeder. **

**Suddenly, the monster started screeching. Veronica looked over at this massive sand snake. It was waving and flailing all over the place. It slammed its body into the sand several times like it was in terrible pain. Finally, the monster stopped moving in an up right position, and let out a hyper sonic scream as its head expanded immensely and exploded. The pieces of its body scattered across the desert. Various fragments of the hard scales from the snake went flying straight at Veronica, striking all over her body, including her head. The remains of the snakes body, below what had exploded fell to the ground lifelessly. Jake hovered to the ground very delicately, outlined with a coat of pure force which made him untouchable by anything he didn't allow. He touched the ground, and then took off running at full speed towards Mos Eisley, completely ignoring Veronica. He was running so fast that it seemed almost as if he was flying just above the ground. He was running at least 700 kilometers per hour. When he entered the streets of the village, he fly by everything so fast that it left a slipstream that destroyed everything on the side of the streets and the houses that were by the streets. His speed alone tore them to shreds. He slowed to a stop as he approached his house. He walked in through the door. It appeared that no one was home, but Jake could feel the presence of some kind of life form in the building. He sought out his lightsaber and located it in a cabinet in the kitchen area. Just as he reached to open the cabinet, he heard his mother's voice from behind him. **

"**Jake, what do you think you're doing? The wall still isn't fixed," explained Jake's mother. Jake turned around and in one motion grabbed her with the force, smashed her head against the ceiling and threw her body out onto the streets through a sand wall. Sand wall is a very tough and durable structure made from fusing grains of sand together and hardening them to make it as hard as bricks. Her body ceased all movement after that assault. He then used the force without his hands and without looking to open the cabinet and moved his light saber to his right hand. He then walked out of the house, and was greeted by what seemed like every single bounty hunter in Mos Eisley. There were 23 full armored bounty hunters surrounding Jake, all with blasters of every shape and size pointed right at Jakes head**

"**Don't make another move unless it's to drop any and all weapons u have on your person and to put your hands up," said one of the bounty hunters. Jake replied with a grin and dropped his lightsaber. Then he raised his hands up with a quick motion and lifted all of the bounty hunters into the air with the force. Then he swung his hands back down to the ground causing all of the bounty hunters to ram into the ground. As they started to struggle back to their feet, Jake grabbed his light saber off the ground, ignited it and threw it like a boomerang, slashing each bounty hunter in a circle, killing every single one of them.**

**When his lightsaber circled back into his hand, he withdrew the blade, and put his light saber in his pocket. Then he extended both his arms out to his sides and focused all of his energy on picking the entire town up out of the ground. The Entire planet shook hysterically. Jake closed his eyes to sharpen his concentration. The pressure lifted him off the ground. The outline of pure energy that once surrounded him expanded, surrounding him in an orb of energy, the ring growing much more powerful than the outline was. The buildings of the town began crumbling to pieces, killing everyone in them as the debris crumbled on top of them. Everything floated off the ground. Clouds of pure sand formed in the sky, turning the area dark from blocking out the sun. Dust tornadoes began to form in various places around the village. People and creature of all kinds were heard screaming in terror, but Jake paid no attention to them. "I'm fed up with this Dumb, pointless planet. If you say I can't be a Jedi, then I'll show you all that I can be the most powerful Jedi to ever exist!!!" Jake screamed at the village in magnificent anger and rage.**

**Once everything was off the ground, he sent it all swirling in a vortex around him, starting off slow, but increasing to speeds as fast as a star cruiser flying through space. **

**A roaming Jedi named Anakin Skywalker saw this extravagant horror from across the desert while on his expedition in search of a bounty hunter named Boba Fett. He saw the swirling vortex of debris from miles away and immediately went over to investigate on his Sand Speeder. Anakin stopped just outside the tornado of debris and dismounted his speeder. The propelling force of the vicious vortex threatened to lift Anakin off the ground and into the nightmare himself. He was able to keep his ground and tried to use enough force to negate the cycle by reversing it, but he wasn't powerful enough to do this. It was too massive. He gave up for a moment and studied the situation in front of him. It seemed impossible for anyone to do anything. Then, suddenly he saw a figure in the middle of the hurricane of the remains of the town. He ducked a little bit and started venturing into this disaster under the debris, the gust of the tornado threatening him the whole time. He finally got to what would be the "eye of the storm," and stood up straight. When he saw that a boy was what had been doing this, Anakin was astonished that a boy, a teenage boy, would have such incredible potential. Then he got focused, and whipped out his lightsaber like a professional, smooth, quick, and intimidating. **

**Jake sensed this, and turned to look at this Jedi who stood before him. His focus dropped with his jaw. He was awestruck. He had only read and heard about Jedi from his friends and from books, but never actually seen one in person. The ring of energy grew weaker from the lack of concentration and the storm began to die down. Anakin, however, didn't notice any of that. The only thing he noticed was a threat to millions of innocent lives. Anakin threw his lightsaber directly at Jake, as fast and as hard as he could. His lightsaber pierced through the orb, and pierced Jake right through the chest. The orb shattered like a glass window, and disappeared into nothingness. The force of the hurricane ceased completely and everything fell to the ground like a bomb around the "eye of the storm" where Jake and Anakin were. At first, Jake floated there for a moment, then he fell down to the ground with a mild thud, seemingly lifeless. Anakins lightsaber retracted at the impact of its victim against the ground. Anakin then used the force to retrieve his light saber from the boys' body. **

**Anakin approached Jake with confidence and laid his hand on Jake chest. He felt a heartbeat. The boy was still alive. **_**"But how?**_**" Anakin wondered. Recognizing this, Anakin picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder. When he did this, he noticed an odd looking metallic object fall to the ground. Anakin picked it up with his spare hand to examine it. It was a lightsaber, made from junk parts. Anakin was so bewildered by this discovery that he couldn't quiet comprehend it. He put the lightsaber in his belt loop and began walking through the remains of the town of Tatooine. **

**He got to his speeder, and laid the boy in the back of his speeder. This Jedi sand speeder seated four people and had a retractable cockpit. He put the boy in the back seat and started his journey across the desert back to his starship. On his way there, he noticed the remains of a large sand snake, the one who Jake had mercilessly destroyed earlier, and saw legs coming out from underneath a large chunk of the sand snake's body. He went over to investigate.**

**Anakin stopped the speeder a few yards from the remains of the sand snake and got out of his speeder to go and see if this person was still alive. He jogged over and tossed the large chunk off the person with a force push. It was a young girl. Looking around the same age as the boy Anakin had just dealt with. He picked her head up in his hand and put his hand in front of her mouth to see if she was still alive. He felt a very mild and warm gust on his hand in front of her mouth. She was breathing, she was still alive. He then lifted her up gently and walked her over to the speeder. He placed her in the front passenger seat of his speeder, hopped in and left to continue his quest to his starship.**

**When he got to his ship and stopped the speeder, the girl let out a subtle sigh. Anakin flashed a glance at her, anticipating her to wake up, but she didn't. She just re-adjusted to a more comfortable position. She crumpled her legs up against her chest and positioned her hands together under her head, forming a sort of pillow. The boy remained motionless. Anakin then slowly drove the speeder into the starship storage area. He parked it inside and got out to press the button to close the hanger doors. The sound of the doors closing was very loud.**

"**Who are you!?" Anakin turned around back at the speeder to see the girl arched up, climbing slowly out of the speeder.**

"**No, don't be afraid. I rescued you," Anakin replied**

"**Rescued me?" the girl questioned**

"**Yes. I did. What is your name?"**

"**My name?"**

"**Yes. You do know your name, right? The one your parents gave you?"**

**"No! I don't know what name you're talking about. Who are you!?"**

**"Hey, calm down. I mean you no harm. I'm a Jedi, only here to help."**

**"I didn't ask for your help. WHO ARE YOU!"**

**"Ok, calm down. My name is Anakin Skywalker. I am a Jedi Master, trained at the Jedi council in Couresaunt."**

**"Couresaunt?"**

**"Yes. It's a different planet, a long ways away from here. I'm going to take you there so you can receive the best Medical attention in the Galaxy."**

**" I never said you can take me there"**

**"There's no other place for you"**

"**Take me home!" the girl demanded. Anakin paused for a moment. He did not want to be the one to tell her why he couldn't do that, but she put the responsibility on his shoulders. **

"**Your home… is…well… you don't have a home anymore," Anakin stuttered saying this statement.**

"**What?" the girl replied, her voice low, scared and confused. **

"**Someone destroyed it… and they… your parents… no one survived," Anakin explained. He wasn't about to tell her that the boy in the backseat of the speeder right next to her was the one who had done it. He started walking towards her. Her head was down in sorrow. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her to support her. She was still very upset with Anakin, even though he hadn't really done anything, but she wrapped her arms around him, buried her face into his chest and cried. **

**Aniken's communicator went off, beeping two times. "What was that?" the girl asked in concern. **

"**It's just my communicator," Anakin replied as he let go of her and reached down to a pocket on his belt and pulled a small, silver, electronic device with three buttons on the bottom half and a speaker taking up the entire other half. Anakin pressed and held one of the buttons and spoke into the speaker. "Skywalker," was all Anakin said into the speaker. A voice spoke out from the device.**

"**Anakin, what's taking you so long? You should've been back by now," Said a voice through the device.**

"**Yeah, sorry. I know. I'm on my way back right now."**

"**Why aren't you back yet?"**

**"I discovered something. A young boy with potential far beyond anyone else I have ever seen and a young girl who I presume to have amnesia"**

**"Amnesia?"**

**"Yes."**

"**Alright. Just hurry back. Master Yoda requests your presence."**

**"Right, ok. Ill be right there. Skywalker, out." Anakin concluded and put the communicator back into the small pocket on his belt. "You stay here, ok. Just relax and get comfortable and don't touch the boy," Anakin explained. Then he turned and went through a door exiting the hanger and going into a different room. The girl looked towards the speeder and walked over to look at the boy. He was wearing a torn up a pair of brown pants that were torn off on both sides just above the ankles. His shoes were more less sandals made of cloth. The tips of his shoes were gone, worn away to nothing. His shirt was ripped to shreds. He was wearing the most raggedy cloths she'd ever seen anybody in, yet he was gorgeous. His face was so perfectly sculpted. His face looked so smooth. His body was so nicely formed that she couldn't help but to touch him. She reached her hand slowly and cautiously towards him. She touched a part of his stomach that was exposed from rips in his shirt. His skin was cold, yet so smooth; she nearly fainted just touching him. She pulled her hand away very quickly to catch her breath. She reached to touch his face, but stopped half way. She couldn't possibly handle touching this gorgeous boy again. She'd faint. So she climbed into the front passenger seat of the speeder and looked over the back of the seat at the boy and stared in awe at him laying in the back seat the whole trip through space to Couresaunt.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **__**A Hero is Born**_

**Aniken had arrived at Couresaunt and landed on the Jedi cruiser platform at the Jedi Temple and went to check up on the two younglings in the cargo hold. He opened the door and saw the young girl scurry to an upfront position facing away from the young boy to make it seem as if she was just sitting there in the passenger seat face forward the whole time. "I told you not to touch him," Aniken said I an intimidating yet playful voice.**

"**I didn't," the girl pleaded**

"**Right, of course you didn't," Aniken said sarcastically, glaring at the young girl.**

"**I didn't, I promise," The girl repeated, but Aniken ignored her and walked over to the speeder and used the force to pick up the boy in the back and place him in his arms and then walked over to press the button to open the cargo door. He walked down the ramp out of the star cruiser, and the girl followed. They were greeted by 7 other Jedi. A few of the other Jedi went over to greet the young girl. Among these Jedi were Master Kai Aid Mundi, Master Mace Windu, and Master Kishouni Yukamishe. "Who are you people?" the girl asked.**

"**We are Jedi knights. My name is Kai Adi Mundi. What's your name, young lady?" asked Master Kai Adi Mundi. The girl was silent, nervous at all the attention she was getting from these complete and total strangers. "Well, do you remember your name?" Master Kai Adi Mundi pressed. She looked down and nodded her head back and forth, embarrassed at the fact that she couldn't answer such a simple question. "Do you remember anything that happened back on your home planet?" Kai Adi Mundi was consistent on getting some information out of her. She just nodded her head once again.**

"**Will you walk this way with us?" Master Windu asked the girl, being as friendly as possible. She still didn't say a word. She just nodded her head, signifying a yes. Master Windu reached his arm around the girl and started walking, directing her in the direction of which they were going. **

**Meanwhile, Aniken was greeted by Obi-Wan Kenobi, his old master, Master Yoda, Master Shak-Ti, and Master Kit Fisto. Aniken walked up to the group, carrying the young boy in his arms. There were some nurses who had come out with the hovering stretcher, which Aniken laid the boy on. Then the nurses pushed him away while all of the remaining Jedi in the area followed. "So, what exactly happened, Ani?" Master Obi-Wan asked Aniken, referencing him by his popular nickname of "Ani". **

"**It was phenomenal, Master. It was like nothing I have ever experienced before. You remember my home town of Mos Eisley?" Ani asked.**

"**Yes, I remember it," Obi-Wan replied.**

"**Well… this boy, I don't know what could have possibly urged him to do this, but… he pulled the entire village off the ground and spun it around so quickly that not even I was able to stop it. Master, he could very well be more powerful than even Master Yoda. His power, his… potential is far beyond anything I have ever seen before in my entire life. He makes me have second thoughts about if I am the 'chosen one'. "**

**  
"That's ridiculous Ani. Are you sure this was only his doing?"**

**  
"Yes Master, one-hundred percent. When I got to him, I had to toss my lightsaber at him and kill him in order to make the madness stop, and once he was immobilized, everything ceased."**

**  
"If you killed him, then why did you bring him back here?"**

**  
"This is what confuses me. My lightsaber pierced clear through his chest. There's no way any normal person would survive an attack like that. Obi-Wan… he lived. He's still alive. Even after I put a hole through is chest, he is still alive." Ani finished. There was a moment of silence. **

"**So, Ani… What do you suppose we do?"**

**  
"Well first, we need to resuscitate him, then when need to interrogate him. I want know what happened. Nothing seems possible about this story, but I assure you that every bit of it is true. Plus, if he is still alive, we can't afford him to fall to the dark side. If that happens, the Jedi will fall."**

**  
"Yes, I see," Obi-Wan concluded. Then they walked in silent thought, following the boy and the other Jedi to the hospitalization room.**

**Jake was in the rehabilitation room for hours, as Ani and Obi-Wan were asked to wait outside. Nightfall came, and Jake was still unresponsive. "Ani, I'm going to go to bed now. Ill be here first thing in the morning," Obi-Wan explained.**

"**Yes, Master, I understand," Ani replied.**

"**Good luck. I hope you know what you're doing."**

**Ani chuckled, "I hope I'm doing the right thing as well."  
Both of them shared a good laugh for a moment. Then Obi-Wan left the room. Aniken didn't leave all through the night.**

**Morning came, and Ani was awoken by the bright light of the rising sun. It shinned in his eyes, and he flashed them open from being startled. He quickly slammed his eyes back shut from the rapid transition from darkness to shinning light. He whipped his eyes, moved his face out of the sun and adjusted his neck to get all of his kinks out. The door to Jakes room opened, and the nurse looked at Ani. "Aniken, he has made movement. He is going to be alright." **

**Aniken jumped to his feet and gave out a nice yawn before entering the boy's room. He walked in and approached him quietly. "We ran a DNA test on him and luckily for us, he was registered in our galactic database. His name is Jake Mercitsy. His mothers name is…or was… Dana Mercitsy. There is no record of a father or any other siblings." The nurse explained.**

"**Yes, thank you. Is there any other information on him?" Aniken asked.**

"**No. That is all we were able to obtain."**

**  
"Ok. Can you give me a mediclorean count, please?" Ani asked politely. The nurse looked confused. Ani looked at her and recognized the confusion in her face. "You do know what medichloreans are, correct?" Ani persisted. The nurse held her confusion. It was at that moment that Jake realized that no one must know about medichloreans besides the Jedi. "Never mind. Ill take care of it," Jake finally stated. "Leave us please," Aniken continued. The nurse then left the room. "Jake… can you hear me?" Aniken asked. Jakes eyes flickered, and then his head turned to face Ani, his eyes stayed shut. "How are you feeling?" Jakes head shook slowly from left to right, eyes staying shut. "My name is Aniken Skywalker," Ani continued. **

"**Aniken?" Jake finally spoke**

"**Yes. Do you remember anything, Jake?"**

**  
"Only that...my name… is Jake."**

**  
"Is that just because we started calling you by that name?"**

"**Yes, actually," Jakes voice was very faint, but he was able to let out a quiet chuckle. "So Aniken, what exactly happened? How did I get here?" Jake asked. Aniken didn't want to tell Jake that he had destroyed his entire home village on Tatooine, so he made something up.**

"**Well, Jake, you were almost killed by a monster. You were knocked unconscious, and I got there just in time to save you." Aniken lied. Jake smiled.**

"**Then I guess I should thank you," Jake stated. Aniken then grabbed the lightsaber he had previously confiscated off Jake's person and held it up to Jake.**

"**Do you remember what this is?" Aniken asked, referring to the lightsaber in his hand. Jake slowly opened his eyes to look at what Aniken was holding. His eyes opened just enough to see what it was then he closed his eyes back shut.**

"**Yeah, that's a lightsaber, isn't it?" Jake asked**

"**Yes, and believe it or not, it belongs to you," Ani stated. Jakes eyes flashed back open, really wide. He reached his hand up, and snatched the lightsaber from Ani's hand.**

"**I made this… didn't I?" Jake asked. Aniken shrugged his shoulder.**

"**Jake, can you walk? I would like to show you something," Ani explained. Jake removed the covers that were covering his body, and quickly threw the covers back on. "Ill let you put your cloths on," Aniken said as he left the room and closed the door. Jake struggled to his feet and gained his balance before walking over to the counter to retrieve his cloths.**

**The nurse was down the hall outside of Jakes room messing around with various objects on a table. Aniken walked over while he was waiting for Jake and asked, "Did you notice anything unique about the boy, like how he could have survived a lightsaber wound through the chest?"**

**  
"I didn't notice any such wound anywhere on his body," The nurse replied. Ani was silent, bewildered at this statement that seemed impossible. Then the nurse walked back to Jakes room, pushing the table with her. Jake walked out before the nurse got to the door, he was fully dressed and appeared to be at perfect health. "Excuse me, I didn't release you," The nurse said to Jake.**

"**So," Jake replied.**

"**Please get back in your bed until I permit you to leave."**

**  
"I don't have to listen to you. Ill decide for myself when I'm ready to leave this place," Jake explained**

"**It's alright, nurse," Aniken interceded, "He seems fine to me." The nurse then walked back into the room without saying a word to go and straighten up the room for the next patient.**

"**So, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Jake asked.**

"**The Jedi council," Ani responded, as they went down the hall and left the medical building.**

**The got to the Jedi temple from a transport craft, and when they got there, Jake looked up in amazement at the massive size of the building before him. It was bigger than any building he had ever seen. They walked in together, Jakes nerves tensing up with anxiety. They walked through an archway into a massive hallway. Jake saw many interesting and unusual looking people and creatures in this hallway. "So… are all of these things Jedi?" Jake asked.**

"**No. not all of them. You know, a place this big isn't just for Jedi alone. To be honest, there actually really aren't even that many Jedi. I mean sure there's a lot, but no where near enough to keep the peace." Aniken replied.**

"**Oh… ok. So why did you bring ME here?"**

"**I'm going to introduce you to the Jedi council."**

"**The Jedi Council?"**

"**Yes. We need to discuss what to do with you."**

"**What do you mean, 'what to do with me'? Did I do something wrong?" Jake asked. Aniken was silent for a moment.**

"**So, what's the last thing you remember doing before waking up on Couresaunt?" Aniken said, changing the subject.**

"**Ohhh no you don't. You're not changing the subject on me. I'm not that stupid. What did I- wait a minute… did you say that this is Couresaunt?" Jake replied excitedly.**

"**Umm, yeah. Didn't you know that?" Aniken responded**

"**Well no. No one told me what planet this is, only where I am and where I'm going."**

"**I thought you weren't stupid. I thought that someone as **_intelligent_ **as you would be able to tell what planet this was just by the scenery." Aniken stated with much sarcasm and with a smirk attitude. Jake just tilted his head down in defeat.**

"**Hey, I lost a lot of my memory, ok." Jake explained, trying to use that as his excuse.**

"**So?" Aniken stated.**

"**No, really"**

"**Uh huh. Nice excuse. You were almost believable," Aniken said, laughing. Jake was just silent.**

**They finally made it to the Jedi Council. Aniken stopped Jake at the door and told him to wait there, outside the room patiently for a minute. Jake said ok and Aniken entered the room without him. The second Aniken entered the room, he was bombarded with questions. "Why didn't you have the boy enter with you?" Asked Master Windu.**

"**Well I-," Aniken started to answer, but was interrupted.**

"**We don't know him, how can we trust him to stay out there and not wander off and conduct mischief?" Asked Master Kai Adi Mundi.**

"**You can trust me Master, he-," Aniken began but was interrupted once again.**

"**Aniken, do you have any idea of the magnitude of what you are doing?" asked Master Obi-Wan**

"**Yes Master, I know that my proposition can pose as a great risk to the Jedi, but we can't afford for him to be on the other side," Aniken was finally able to finish a sentence. After noticing that he was now able to speak uninterrupted, he began in his explanation. "Masters, listen to me. This boy, his name is Jake. He may not be a Jedi, but he can wield a lightsaber. I found one on his person when I found him. The force is incredibly strong with him. Nothing like anything I have ever seen before in my life. Even at his young age, I think he surpasses even you, Master Yoda. I know he's far too old to begin training to become a Jedi, but he can be a very valuable asset on our side for the war that's at foot in the galaxy. We need him, more than any of you could possibly understand. No one knows this more than me." Aniken finished his statement, and went back to retrieve Jake who was waiting patiently and silently just out side with his ear to the door, trying to listen through the sound proof Metal. When Ani opened the door, Jake fell into the room from standing unbalanced up against the door. He fell clumsily to the floor, making a total fool out of himself in front of a large group of people who stared at him with looks of immediate disapproval. Ani helped Jake up to his feet and directed him to walk forward. Ani stopped Jake in the middle of the room, surrounded by several Jedi Masters, all staring at him with great curiosity. After placing Jake in the middle of the room, Ani took his seat in the only empty chair in the room and joined the other Jedi in their "stare down". **

"**Are you scared, Jake?" Asked Master Windu.**

"**Not really. Just a bit embarrassed" Jake answered.**

"**There's no need to try to hide your emotions, Jake," stated Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi is Aniken Skywalkers old Master. He is now 67 years of age and still able to keep up with the rest of the Jedi. **

"**Oh? And why do you say that?" Asked Jake**

"**Because we can read you like a book."**

"**What?"**

"**Sense your emotions we can," explained Master Yoda. Yoda has been training Jedi for Centuries, and is the Leader of the Jedi. **

"**Haha, you talk funny," Jake said without thinking. The Jedi Masters looked at each other with very unsure faces while Jake had his moment of humor.**

"**Arrogant you are, young-"**

"**Arrogance is not tol-," Master Windu began, but was interrupted by Master Yoda.**

"**Master Windu, calm your mind, you must. Remember what Master Skywalker said, you must. To avoid your own arrogance. Before you speak, think. Open minded we must be." explained Master Yoda to not only Master Windu, but the entire council.**

"**Yes. I Apologize, Master Yoda," Master Windu replied.**

"**Aniken, if so sure you are of this boy being worth the trouble, then permission to train him, I grant you. But, if after a month his attitude remains and lack of respect is unchanged, then I find that exile is in order," explained Master Yoda.**

"**Yes Master. I understand," replied Ani.**

"**Whoa. Hold up. Don't I have a say in any of this?" Jake interceded.**

"**Do not you want to become a Jedi?" asked Yoda. Jake stood and thought for a minute. The entire council stood and stared at him impatiently. **

"**Ok. I guess I'll join your guys' little clan," Jake finally spoke.**

"**It's not a clan, you naive little brat. It's an organization," stated Master Windu, annoyed at Jake's arrogance. **

"**Master Windu. Show some control you must. Just a kid he is, and just like a kid he shall act. To change this, Aniken Skywalkers responsibility it is," Explained Master Yoda.**

"**I understand Master Yoda. I will train him and bring him back here in a month's time," stated Ani.**

"**Then dismissed you are," Master Yoda concluded the meeting and Aniken left the room, directing Jake to follow him. Once they were out of the room, Master Windu shared his feelings on the situation to the council.**

"**I have a bad feeling about this. I don't trust the boy. He demonstrates lack of respect to his elders, and he is far too old to begin training to become a Jedi. The nurse from the medical center told me that he is 16 years old. Usually Jedi apprentices never exceed 6 years old before starting their training."**

"**If lack of trust you have in the boy, then trust in Aniken you must," explained Yoda. **

"**I trust Ani. He's far wiser than you give him credit for. We just have to wait and hope that everything goes the way Ani wants things to, and I'm sure everything will be just fine," Obi-Wan stated. **

"**Agree with Master Kenobi I do," said Yoda. The other Jedi either looked down or nodded their heads in agreement.**

"**Ok, if we have nothing more to discuss, I dismiss this Council meeting," Master Windu concluded the meeting with those words and all of the Jedi in the room got out of their seats and left the room, one by one. **

**Meanwhile, Ani directed Jake through the Jedi Temple, with Jake completely oblivious to where Ani was taking him. Though Jake was very curious, he remained silent. "So Jake, what are your feelings right now?" asked Aniken.**

"**Well, I am very curious, to say the least. I have no idea what exactly you people agreed to back there in that room. Can you explain it to me?" Jake asked very politely.**

"**Sure. I can do that. What happened was that the Council accepted my request to train you, but only giving me a month to teach you how to respect your elders, otherwise my permission to train you will expire. Does that make sense?"**

"**Yeah… they don't like me, do they?"**

"**No. Not really."**

"**Humph. So, where are you taking me?" Just as Jake asked his question, Aniken stopped in front of a door and typed in some numbers on the keypad. There were several beeps followed by a ringing noise as the door slide open. Ani motioned for Jake to walk inside the strange room without saying a single word. Jake hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath and entered the room, leaving all of his fear behind. Aniken followed him into the room and the door closed behind them automatically.**

"**This is a room called the Simulation Hall. It is used to train new Jedi by putting them in real life situations. I want to see what you are capable of," Aniken explained, then he reached to grab an object off of his belt and whispered some words into a small device as he started walking to create some distance between him and Jake. Then suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise as building and walls and all kinds of barriers and objects and such began coming up from the ground all around Jake. His view of Aniken was blocked. The once metal ground changed texture and view, from metal, to a perfect replica of concrete streets. In just a matter of seconds, it was almost as if they were in a city. As soon as the rumbling stopped, Jake grabbed his lightsaber, ignited it and held it out in front of him. It was very quiet. Jake was silent. The only thing that could be heard at this moment was the sound of Jake's lightsaber burning bright. He looked all up and down the buildings for something to jump out, but saw nothing. Finally, he began walking down the street. **

**All of a sudden, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, but saw nothing. Then he heard the footsteps again, this time in front of him. He turned around to look, but nothing was there. He stopped walking. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Jake heard from above him. He looked up just in time to roll sideways, out of the way from Aniken's attack. Ani's lightsaber just barely missed Jake, and slashed the ground with a loud crash. Then Ani spun around and swung his lightsaber at Jake again, so fast that Jake was barely able to move his lightsaber in front to block the blade in time. Their lightsabers collided with a loud clashing noise.**

"**Ani, what are you doing?" Jake asked in that moment of ceasefire. Ani didn't respond. He just forced his lightsaber through Jakes defense; sending Jake flying to the floor, face up on his back.**

"**Fight me like you mean it, Jake. Don't hold back at all. I want you to show me your true potential," Aniken said. Jake flipped forward, back up to his feet, and waved his lightsaber in front of him. **

"**Ok, if you say so. Just don't hold back on me, and I wont hold back on you," Jake replied with much self confidence. Aniken then immediately swung his lightsaber sideways at Jake. Jake ducked under the attack and swung back at Aniken. Ani easily moved his lightsaber in front of Jakes attack. Their lightsabers touched for only a second. Ani twirled his lightsaber around his body expertly and so quickly that Jake couldn't keep his eyes on it. Ani then made a motion as if to strike Jake with his lightsaber, but instead waved his hand out, releasing a powerful force push, sending Jake flying several yards right through one of the buildings. Jake hit the floor and rolled a few more feet before finally stopping. He struggled back up to his feet, and got back into a battle ready position, facing the hole in the building he had just been thrown through, waiting for Ani to appear there, but he didn't. Jake then heard someone land behind him. He turned around, and there was Aniken. **

"**Is that really the best you can do?" Ani asked. Jake paused for a moment, then charged at Ani, swinging his lightsaber at him when he got in range. Ani spun out of the way with ease, and grabbed Jake with the force once he was behind him. Ani lifted him off the ground, and threw him into another building. "Come on! I know you're stronger than this." Jake got back up to his feet very slowly and stood up straight. His head was tilted down. After standing up, Jake didn't move for a moment. "Jake?" Ani was in concern for a moment, but then switched his attention back to what his primary mission was and charged at Jake. When Jake was in range for an attack, Ani swung his lightsaber in an extremely swift motion. Aniken was positive that this attack was going to land. Just before Ani's lightsaber struck Jake, a lightsaber appeared right in front of Ani's attack. After less than a second after Ani's attack was blocked, Ani flew across the street into a building on the other side. He crashed into the building so hard that the large structure began to collapse on top of him from the impact. He had to move quickly to get out from under the building. After Ani moved out of the way, he saw the building fall right on top of Jake. There was a loud thud as the building crashed into the ground.**

**After everything had stopped moving, Ani reached down to his belt to grab his communicator to tell them Jake had been crush. "Don't do that just yet. This battle isn't over." A voice whispered from right behind Aniken. This startled Ani, but he didn't move. He maintained his composure. He hadn't sensed that he had survived the collision, let alone that he was right behind him. After a moment, Ani jumped away from Jake and turned around to face him, positioning his lightsaber in front of him, into a battle ready position. Jake stood there for a moment, body turned slightly to the side, arms straight down, with his lightsaber reverse gripped in his right hand. **

**After a moment of silence, Jake unignited his lightsaber, moved his hands together slowly, and then threw his arms out to his sides, letting out a wave of force energy all around him. The blast of energy pulsed at breath-taking speed, too fast for Aniken to avoid. The blast struck Ani and sent him flying at what seemed to him like mach speed. He hurled through the air, in threw a window on the top floor of a building miles away from Jake. He rolled across the floor, almost off the other side of the building. When he finally stopped rolling, he got up to his feet. He walked to the ledge of the window he had flown through on the other side and looked down to see how high up he was, then looked out into the distance in search for Jake. "Looking for someone?" asked a voice from behind Ani. He turned around and sure enough, there he was, standing there looking triumphant. Ani reached to his belt for his lightsaber, but it wasn't there. He double checked his belt for it, but found nothing. He skimmed through all of the debris in the room with his eyes, but didn't see it anywhere. Jake looked up at Aniken. "So, Master Skywalker, have you so foolishly lost your lightsaber?" Jake laughed, then whipped out his lightsaber, igniting it at the same time. "Then it looks as if this game is finally over". Jake charged right at Aniken with his lightsaber off to his side, in a position to slash Ani in half. Just before Jake got in range to strike Ani down, a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky, punched through the roof of the building and struck Jake. His body stretched out and he dropped his lightsaber. Aniken moved his arm in front of his face to block his eyes from the extraordinary bright light. Jake screamed in pain as the lightning zapped him with intense force. Finally, the lightning faded away and Jake dropped to his knees, then to the ground, lifelessly. **

**The building began sinking, disappearing back into the ground with all the other scenery in the simulation hall. Aniken took a knee in front of the unconscious mystery in front of him. A door opened from across the room. A small vehicle came through it heading right towards Aniken. It stopped a few yards away from him and two clone soldiers hopped out of the vehicle and began loading Jake into it. Then they came over and assisted Aniken in, sitting him next to Jake. The clones drove them out of the simulation hall and straight to the Medical room. Jake didn't move the entire ride there. Occasionally Aniken waved his hand in front of his mouth to make sure he was still breathing, which he was.**

**The vehicle stopped in front of a room labeled "serious condition". The clones hopped out and brought Jake into the room, then came back to drive Ani to his room. This time, the vehicle stopped in front of a room labeled "261". The clones got out and offered to help Master Skywalker out of the vehicle and into the room, but he just motioned them away, and got out himself. He walked into the room, and there, standing before him, were Masters Windu, Yoda, Kai Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, and Yukamishe. The bed in the hospital room was not made. "Are you alright?" Asked Master Windu.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine," Ani replied.**

"**Then come with us."**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Training Beyond Training**_

**The other Jedi took Aniken away from the Hospital and directly to the Jedi Temple. No one in the transport craft said a word all the way to the temple. All of the Jedi got to the Jedi Council room and took their seats. "Ani, we have a serious problem," Master Windu stated,**

"Why? What's wrong? Did I do something?" Ani asked urgently.

"It's not you, it's the boy.

"What? What about him?" Master Windu handed Aniken a Holocrom. Ani took it and pressed the button to activate it. A hologram of a line graph appeared in front of Aniken.

"What is this," Ani asked.

"This is the medichlorean levels of you and Jake during your little battle. Your level is the one in red, his level is the one in Blue," Explained Master Windu. The graph was listed horizontally by time, and vertically by medichlorean reading. The Red line fluctuated throughout the battle, not going over 20,000. This is a very high number. Most Jedi don't go over 10,000. Then, when Ani looked at the Blue line start off at about 10,000, then going as high as 80,000 before the end of the battle, Aniken dropped the Holocrom to the ground.

"No… that's impossible. Nobody's Medichlorean count has ever gone that high, not even mine. This can't be accurate," Aniken said in terror.

"I'm sorry Ani, but this is all completely accurate, and because of this, we have a new problem on our hands. Do we really want to put someone with this much destructive force into this building and call him family?" stated Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yoda didn't hesitate for more than a second before responding.

"Yes. Most definitely," said Master Yoda.

"Master, are you sure?" Master Windu shot back. Yoda nodded his head.

"Destroy him, we cannot, afford to give him up, we cannot. His power level, far beyond anything I have ever seen, it is. Proof that he cannot be killed, we have. For him to fall to the Sith, would mean the end of everything we know. Exile him, we cannot, then no choice do we have." Master Yoda explained. The Jedi just looked at Yoda, then at Ani, then at the ground. "Dismissed you all are. Meditate on this, I must," Master Yoda stated, dismissing all of the other Jedi. The room cleared out, and Yoda was left in there by himself. 

**Jake recovered very quickly this time, and was out of the hospital room and to the Jedi Temple in just a matter of a few hours. He met up with Ani on his way out of the Council meeting. "Hey. Hey, Aniken, What happened? All I remember is fighting you, seeing a bright flash of light, and then waking up in the hospital room," Jake explained. Ani just turned to look at Jake for a moment then turned to look away. "Hey, why won't you talk to me?" Ani was still silent. Annoyed, Jake walked in front of Ani and stopped him. "Answer me, gosh dammit. What's going on!"**

Ani stalled for a moment, "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm just upset, is all," Ani finally responded.

"Oh, well let's talk. Maybe I can help," Jake offered friendly.

"Help? You think you can help? You have lost so much of your memory, and yet you still think that you can help me with my personal problems? You have no idea what's going on. You have no clue what I'm going through. You DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, JAKE!" Ani's voice got really firm when speaking this. He sounded very angry. He said this to Jake, then used the force to toss Jake to the side and onto the floor, then walked away from the scene at a very quick pace. Jake sat there for a moment, not knowing what to do and feeling very irritated. A girl walked up to Jake after witnessing the scene of what just happened between Master Skywalker and this beautiful boy.

"Hey, are you ok?" the girl asked with a very pure and caring voice. Jake looked up at the girl kneeling down to him with her hand held out to help him to his feet. Jake noticed her hand, but ignored it and stood back up without any help from her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jake responded without looking back at the girl. He just stared at Ani as he walked away and out of the Jedi Temple.

"My name is Jaclyn, what's yours?" the girl asked in such a polite voice that Jake couldn't help but turn to look at her.

"My name is Jake," Jake replied, then glanced back at Ani, almost out of view.

"Oh, so _**you're**_** that guy that all of the Masters keep talking about," Jaclyn said in a normal voice as if it wouldn't mean much to Jake.**

"They gossip about me?" Jake jumped to conclusions.

"Well, I wouldn't say that they gossip. They just talk about you."

"That's being very specific," Jake was sarcastic and disturbed. The girl never took her eyes off of Jake for a second. Jake sensed this and didn't linger any longer. He had no reason to stay there, so he walked away from the girl without saying a word, going in the opposite direction as Aniken. This startled the girl and made her self conscious, like there was something wrong with her. She turned to him while he was walking away, and tried to say something to get his attention and hold him there for a bit longer.

"Wait. What happened?" Jaclyn asked.

"Nothing," was all Jake had left to say.

"It was nice to meet you," Jaclyn called out, but Jake didn't reply to her. He just kept on walking.

**She turned to start walking the other way when she heard the voice of Master Kai-Adi Mundi greet Jake. She turned back around and saw him walking in her direction. She jogged over to him to maybe find out something about Jake. "Master Mundi!" Jaclyn yelled to get the Jedi Master attention.**

"Ah, Jaclyn. How are you doing today," asked Master Mundi. He was a very polite person with an overly large head. He had the appearance of a human, but he wasn't quite a human. He has been a Jedi Master for many years and has recently taken Jaclyn under his teachings to become a Jedi. Jaclyn is one of his two apprentices. Master Mundi favors Jaclyn, because he senses that she has a more promising potential as a Jedi than Ryan, his other apprentice. Jaclyn hesitated for no more than a second, then she said what she wanted to say.

"I want to know about this 'Jake Mercitsy' that I always hear you Jedi Masters talking about," Jaclyn demanded. She wasn't a fool. She is very intelligent. She could always tell when something's going on, and that's what she sensed right at that very moment. Master Mundi was struck with confusion from this request from his padawon.

"Jaclyn. Jake, for all you are to be concerned about, is just another Jedi knight, same as you. He just has us a bit confused is all," Master Mundi explained. "Can you keep a secret?" Master Mundi asked.

"Of course, Master. Don't doubt me like that."

"Ok. You can't tell anyone anything about this. Jake has us all confused. He has a serious case of amnesia and his mediclorean count is through the roof. We don't know what to do with him. Even Master Yoda is having a hard time with this assessment."

"So, is he going to destroy us all?" Jaclyn voice was very concerning. Master Mundi paused for a second and let out a sigh.

"To be honest with you, I seriously have no idea what he is going to do, but according to the data that Master Skywalker has provided us with, he damn well has the potential. Now, go back to the dorm hall. It's getting close to curfew." Jaclyn didn't respond immediately. She was a bit shocked from this information that Master Mundi had shared with her. After a moment of grief, she finally responded.

"Yes Master. I'll see you tomorrow." After saying this, she scurried off to catch the next transport craft to the building known as the Jedi Dorm Hall. While on her way to the dorms, she notices various unfamiliar looking crafts hovering uncomfortably close to the Dorm Hall. As soon as she sensed that something wasn't right, she looked around at the passengers in the transport craft with her, looking for someone she could report to, but she was out of luck. Everyone besides the driver was young padawons, just like herself. So she sat there with an uneasy feeling in her stomach for the rest of the ride to the Dorms. 

**When the transport craft had gotten to the Jedi Dorm Hall and released all of its passengers, Jaclyn was the last passenger to get off. She walked slow and diligently as the others rushed to their rooms. As soon as the transport craft flew away, she looked all around for anything else that might be suspicious. She noticed nothing out of the ordinary. The lookout clones were at their post in their platforms several yards up high in the main corridor, attached to pillars just below the roof of the building. She recognized all of the Jedi knights that she could see. Nothing was out of place. After failed investigation of the area, she gave up, let her nerves rest easy, and then walked up the very large stair case to her room. The Jedi Dorm Hall is a giant building with lots of open space. The entry way is about 500 yards wide. The staircase takes up about 300 of those yards and the rest is just open space. The main part of this massive building is up the staircase which stretches about 250 steps up. There are halls running all through out the building like a giant maze. The biggest hall way is the one that trails in an exact square all the way around the building.**

**Meanwhile, Ani lays in his room at his suite that he shares with his wife, Padme, in requested solitude, troubled by this situation he brought amongst the Jedi involving Jake. He lies in his bed, thinking about what to do while using the force to make a small led sphere float just above his hand. He hears a knock on his door. "Padme, I told you, I need to be alone right now. U can come in after a few more minutes," Ani calls out to Padme.**

"It's Master Kai-Adi Mundi. He says it's urgent," she replies. Ani gets up out of his bed, and leaves the room, putting his shirt back on as he walks. He opens the door and finds Padme holding his communicator. Aniken gently grabs the small communication device from her.

"Skywalker," Ani spoke into the hand held device.

"Aniken, we just got word that an army of droids have invaded the city. They are undercover, but we have proof that they are here," Master Mundi sounded terrified.

"Ok, where is here, exactly," Ani asked.

"They are targeting the Jedi."

"What brought you to that assumption?"  
"They are attacking the Temple, the Dorm Hall, the revitalization center, and the Galactic Senate." Ani thought for a second, and terror grew visible on his face.

"Ani, what's wrong?" Padme asked in concern, grasping his arms in an attempted to relieve him of some stress. Ani shrugged Padme's hand off of his arm and took a few steps. Then he paced back and asked a very vital question.

"Where is Jake?"

"Nobody knows. Last I saw him he was walking back towards the Council room. None of the other Masters seem to know where he is either."

"We need to send out a search party for Jake immediately to search the Jedi Temple. Skywalker out," Ani ended the transmission and walked over to grab his vest and Jacket.

"Aniken, what's going on?" Padme asked with concern.

"The entire planet is in danger," Ani stated while he was getting all of his stuff together.  
"But Ani, this planet has always been in danger. What's different?" Ani stopped what he was doing for a moment and passionately grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her face close to his.  
"Padme, there is someone out there so powerful that he could destroy the entire city all by himself. We need to find him before he looses control of his powers and does this. No matter what happens, do not leave this room, ok? I love you," Ani explained, then he kissed her delicate lips, and left.

"I love you too," Padme said as he walked off. Ani turned to look one last time, then hopped into his Jedi Star Fighter and took off at full speed to the Jedi Dorm Hall. 

**Jaclyn got to her room, closed and locked her door, and started getting undressed to get in the shower. Just as she was completely naked, she sensed a dangerous presence in the Dorm Hall. **_**Count Duku**_**, she thought to herself. **_**I knew something wasn't right. **_**She started getting her cloths back on when there was a faint knock at her door. She paused, half naked, and grabbed a towel to cover up her body and went to answer the door. She walked over to door, and asked, "Who is it" before answering it.**

"It's me, Veronica. I left my card key inside. Open up," spoke the voice of an angel. Jaclyn chuckled briefly and rushed to slide the door open for her roommate.

"Hurry up and get inside," Jaclyn urged

"What? Why? What's wrong"

"You know how I can sense things, right? Well, I sensed the presence of a dangerous Sith Lord, named Count Duku, arrive here, at the Dorm Hall."  
"Well then we must go and tell someone."

"NO! We cannot leave this dorm room. If he finds us, he will kill us. I would say 'let's go ahead and risk it', but you hardly know how to use a lightsaber yet. I can't take a Sith Lord on by myself."

"Oh, come on. We'll be fine. We just have to sneaky," Veronica suggested. Jaclyn walked deeper into the room and draped her towel over the top of one of the chairs and continued getting dressed, feeling comfortable being around a fellow girl. She thought long and hard about Veronica's proposal while she was getting her cloths back on.

"Ok. We'll go, but if we get caught, you do know that we'll be in big trouble," Jaclyn finally agreed.

"Yeah. I know. That's why we can't get caught," Veronica replied. The girls giggled there for a moment, then grabbed their stuff and left their room. 

**Jake had made it to the Jedi Dorm Hall hours ago and was just wandering around aimlessly. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a mass of metal feet clanking across the ground down the hall. He grabbed his lightsaber off of his belt and increased his pace to get to the corner. He peeked around the edge of the wall and saw hundreds of Robots armed with blasters marching up the staircase. **_**Why I have the feeling that none of them were invited, **_**Jake thought to himself. "Put your hands up, Jedi," a monotone robot voice said from behind Jake. He turned around to look at his threat. It was a skinny weak looking robot. It was holding a blaster up pointing at Jake.**

"Do you presume to hurt me?" Jake asked with an authoritative tone. The droid then positioned the rifle as if to aim at Jake. He immediately moved, leaping off to the side, rolling across the ground. When he was back on his feet, he lunged himself forward at the droid and ignited his lightsaber just as he slashed the droid in half. He went passed the droid with his blade arched upwards. Then the droid fell apart. He turned around to look at what he had done and to make sure it was dead. Suddenly, a red laser came from what seemed like nowhere, striking Jake right in the arm that his lightsaber was in. Jake yelled in pain, dropping his lightsaber, and turned around to see who had done that. He looked up to the higher platforms of the building and saw several more of these droids armed with larger rifle that seemed better made for precision rather than anything. Jake was in too much pain to deal with this the fun way. He used his good arm to use the force and send all 7 of the battle droids to go flying across the hall and out the window of the side of the building, falling several hundred kilometers to the bottomless floor of Coresaunt. The sound of the droids crashing through the glass brought attention to his location. He heard a lot of commotion from the main entrance hall. He peeked around the corner to check it out and saw hundreds of droids coming his direction. They shot at him when they were able to see his face. He quickly brought himself back around the corner and took off in the direction of which he had came, holding his wounded arm, in search of a place to safely attend to his injury. He went down the hall a distance, and then looked up to notice what seemed like a busted open air conditioning shaft. He quickly used the force to jump up into the venting system where he'll be safe and hidden. He stayed up there, crawled deep into the tunnel, and tore parts of his clothing to rap the wound in. after doing this, he just sat there for a while to regain his strength, stamina and focus.

**Meanwhile, Jaclyn and Veronica were walking through the halls, hardly being the least bit stealthy. "Where is everyone?" Veronica asked after noticing the eerie silence that filled the halls.**

"I don't know. Probably in the rooms going to sleep," Jaclyn guessed. Suddenly, they heard blaster shots coming from down the hall. They were about a hundred yards from the next corner. Right after they heard the shots being fired, they saw red beams of light come from behind the corner, burning holes in the wall as they missed their target.

"After the Jedi!" they heard a mechanical voice shout out as more blaster shots appeared from behind the wall. They heard the sounds of lightsaber blades swinging through the air and loud clashing noises from shots being deflected. A young male fell to the ground just barely passed the corner lifelessly. Then they saw several more Jedi, 3 male and 2 female, come around the corner stepping backwards. The moment they were able to, the other Jedi took off running down the hall that Jaclyn and Veronica were in.

"Run! Come with us. Droids are attacking. We need to call for help," The oldest looking Jedi commanded at the two confused girls as he passed by. This older male figure was named Alexander Green, but everyone just called him Alex. He stood about 5'8", very handsome. He was 14 years old, and was apprentice to Mace Windu. His hair was short and limply spiked upwards. His body was sleek and muscular, but nothing too broad. He passed the training quicker than anyone else had ever done. He passed by, grabbing the hands of both of these young girls to forcing them running with the rest of the Jedi.

"But there aren't any Master here right now, Alex," Jaclyn explained. Alex then let go of Veronica's hand and reached for his communicator and pressed a button on it. In a matter of seconds, a voice answered back.

"Windu," The voice said.

"Master, we need immediate assistance here at the Jedi Dorm Hall. There are droids everywhere," just as Alex explained this, they turned a corner, going the only other direction they could go and saw 30 battle droids. Just as they turned the corner, all of the Battle Droids turned to look at the group. Within seconds, the group of droids aimed their blasters at the group of Jedi and opened fire. They all automatically whipped out their lightsabers and began deflecting the blaster fire. Only four droids were destroyed from reflected blaster fire, as the Jedi backed up back around the corner. They got back around the corner and turned around to see even more droids coming down the hall behind them.

"Crap, what now?" asked veronica.

"I don't know," Alex responded. They all got up together forming a circle as the droids closed in and surrounded them. The droids didn't fire when they surrounded the Jedi. A loud electronic laughter echoed the halls. The Jedi looked up and all around, but saw nothing. Then suddenly, a droid, 8 feet tall came walking around the corner. He was a droid, but his voice sounded more human than machine. He came around the corner wearing a cape with his hands behind his back. His eyes were a deep yellow with red irises. "General Grievous," Alex identified the scary looking droid.

"Hahahahaha. Yes Alex. It has been a long time since we have met, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. I underestimated you last time, but I will not make that mistake again," Alex explained, referring to his and Grievous' history.

"Oh. And who is this? I don't recognize this young lady," Grievous stated, bringing his arm from behind his back to grab Veronica's face. He gripped her face in two out of six of his fingers and jerked it a few inches from left to right.

"Leave her alone!" Jaclyn demanded, pointing her lightsaber at General Grievous.

"Or what?" Grievous asked

"You'll die," a voice came from the level above, the air conditioning vents. Then Jake jumped down, landing right in the middle of the circle that the Jedi had formed.

"Hmm. I don't recognize you either," stated General Grievous.

"You're going to regret knowing me if you don't leave everyone here alone and leave this building immediately," Jake threatened.

"You must be the notorious Jake Mercitsey."

"Why am I so well known on a planet that I have never been on before?"

"The Jedi talk about you more than you could possibly understand."

"This is your final warning. Leave now, or you will be destroyed," Jake threatened once more. Grievous clutched Veronica and tossed her off to the side to break into the circle. The second he did that, all the Jedi accept for Jake jumped to the side, out of his way. Alex instantly jumped right back at Grievous, slashing at him. Grievous rolled backwards to avoid getting attacked and stood back up. He stood up tall and straight and pulled 4 lightsabers from what seemed like nowhere. All the Jedi except for Alex and Jake had a look of amazement on their faces. Alex looked at Grievous with a very vengeful glare. Jake didn't move at all. "Very well then. I'll just have to take you down the hard way," Jake said as he began walking casually towards the mechanical giant. Grievous didn't hesitate. As soon as Jake was in range, Grievous swung two blades from opposite sides at Jake, who effortlessly just jumped up and over Grievous. The droid turned around in an instant with two more blades. Jake ducked at an angle and blades slashed right above him. Then Grievous just unleashed a fury of attacks. Jake was barely able to keep up. There would be a blade in one spot, then another one would appear. Jake was ducking and dodging, scared that he might hesitate and get killed. Finally, when Jake couldn't handle it anymore, he leaped backwards out of the way... Jake lost balance from the shock of this and hit the ground, landing on his back and sliding for a few feet.

"Jake!" Veronica yelled in fear for Jakes life. When she screamed, the droids began firing at the Jedi from all sides. Everyone got back into a circle and began defending their lives.

"Do you know that boy, Veronica?" Jaclyn asked, deflecting blaster shots frantically.

"I… I don't know. His name just kind of came to my head when I saw him get hurt," Veronica explained in confusion.

**When Jake had jumped, he had landed out of the mayhem that the other Jedi were in. Grievous began walking to Jake, all four lightsabers ignited and in hand. Jake rolled over to stand up. He was barely able to get to his feet before Grievous got to him. Grievous casually swung all four of his lightsabers at Jake leaned way far back, moving his body under the giant droids attack. Then Jake turned his movement into a back hand spring, flipping away from the Grievous. The second Jake was on his feet, he stood in a fighting stance with one fist and one foot forward, the other foot back and his other fist tightened against torso. "Come on General Grievous. I'm not afraid of you," Jake said in a very confident tone.**

"You're a fool, Jake. And for that, you will die," Grievous replied, swinging his blades furiously at Jake, who used surprisingly flowing movements and avoid every attack. Finally, Jake slid under and behind him, jumped up and kicked the giant robot in the back as hard as he could. Grievous fell to the ground with all his limbs sprawled out. Jake jumped on one of Grievous' wrist and pried one of his lightsabers from his hands. Grievous jumped up to his feet as Jake jumped off of him. "Bring it on," Jake threatened.

"I thought you said that you didn't need a lightsaber to defeat me," Grievous said, mocking Jake.

"I don't," Jake replied, "It just makes things a lot easier."


End file.
